Sisters of the Storm
by scarlett the starlet
Summary: They did not have his eyes, that was certain. But they have what he had in his glory days. His charm, his prowess in battle, as well as his filthy mouth and affinity for whores. AU where Robert Baratheon wasn't a complete waste as a King and legitimizes three bastard girls.
1. Amara I

_A/N: OMG AFTER LITERAL YEARS WITHOUT PUBLISHING (or it feels like years) I'M FINALLY BACK. SCHOOL WAS KICKING MY ASS SO I COULDN'T SPARE ANY TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING. BUT SUMMER IS HERE AND IT'S HIGH TIME I GO BACK TO WRITING._

 _DISCLAIMER: THIS IS SORT OF INSPIRED BY A LOCAL TELENOVELA, NO SHAME LMAO. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY BRAINCHILD BABIES AND THIS PLOT I'VE YET TO CONTINUE DEVELOPING._

* * *

 ** _Amara I_**

 **DORNE**

The day was bleak. Absolutely bleak. Training all day with same people. She could almost copy how they fought.

"Losing your touch, Amara?" The girl opposite of her taunted, backing her up against the wall with a spear right up her throat.

"Please, Tyene, the only reason you'd ever win over me is through distraction." There would be little point to fight further, so Amara yielded. Tyene took offense to this, glaring at her, but putting down the spear.

"You lost and you still taunt me?" Tyene's voice was on edge, as if the littlest push could make her scream.

"You win today, that's a fact." Amara declared, pausing a little to collect her thoughts. "And it's also a fact that I'm rather bored. I need something new, Tyene. Give me that, will you?"

Something in Tyene snapped and she grabbed a dagger from her side to throw toward Amara.

Amara quickly dodged, choosing instead to fight Tyene hand-to-hand. Tyene didn't resist, instead going on the defensive as Amara went for every blow she could manage. She managed to get one to Tyene's abdomen, letting the girl crumple, hissing in pain.

As she approached Tyene to finish her off, Tyene straddled her, turning the spar into her favor. Tyene went offensive this time. Amara blocked nearly every blow until Tyene got a hold of both her wrists, putting them above her head as Tyene's other hand continued to punch her. Amara landed another blow to Tyene's middle, using her knee. The immense pain was enough for Tyene to release her hold on Amara's wrists and to get off of Amara.

"I win." Amara smirked.

* * *

Supper with the Dornish always happened to be eventful. This time, a rather lowly servant had interrupted it to call for the princes.

"Prince Doran! The guards had been killed!" He cried, at this revelation, Doran looked puzzled. Who would attack at the dead of night? And for what reason?

"Take Oberyn with you, he'll know what to do." Doran instructed. Oberyn followed the guards, and Amara followed him. She'd go anywhere with him. She owed him that much.

Once they reached the scene, a hand grabbed Amara. "It was you! You killed them!" He hissed, the accusation had taken her aback.

"I don't understand. I was with the Martells all throughtout supper." Amara explained calmly.

"She looked like you—" The guard struggled to breathe, the wound at his side bleeding profusely. Amara helped him up.

"Take him to the maester, Amara." Oberyn ordered, as he continued to mull over the fact that the guard had mentioned that the killer looked like Amara. How could it be when she was with them all supper?

"My prince! We caught the trespassers!" Another guard announced as his companions dragged a thrashing young woman and a man.

"Thank you. Take them to the dungeons. I will speak with them at once." Oberyn did not take kindly to trespassers. They will be dealt with swiftly.

Oberyn first came to Amara, to see the guard that had been nearly killed in the confrontation.

"Tell me about what happened." She said.

"There was a man and woman, the woman looked like you, and she was very good with the spear. The man was quick, he killed three guards, he nearly killed me, had he stabbed me fully." The guard looked better now, after being treated by the maester. Oberyn continued to observe for a little until he made his presence known.

"My prince." Amara nodded.

"The trespassers have been caught. Come, Amara. Let's see what the fuss is about." He beckoned her to him and they left the maester and the guard. They walked together in silence. Amara was nervous, although unsure of why she would be.

Oberyn took a torch with them as they navigated through the dark cells. They're usually empty, since Dornishmen aren't very patient.

The guard with them led them in front of a dark cell. Oberyn brought his torch forward only to be startled.

The woman in front of him does resemble Amara greatly, the dark hair, the grey eyes. The very picture of the woman beside him.

"I'm Ashara," she drawled, her voice sweet as honey. "I've come here to find my sister. I apologize for the ruckus, truly." She smiled, eyes glinting by the firelight.

"Who's that with you?" Amara snapped. She sized up her copy, looking at her with curiosity and rage.

"My companion of course." Ashara gave a rather useless explanation. Oberyn studied his features, black shoulder-length hair, green eyes. A lean figure, from what he could gather.

"Why did you kill my guards?" Oberyn almost burnt the woman's face had she not backed away.

"It's rather simple, Prince Oberyn," she whispered. In her hand was a bloodied letter, bearing the seal of a house she knew little about. Ashara, the woman in the cell handed the letter to prince Oberyn.

"Read it, Amara." He commanded. Amara took the letter from his hand and read aloud.

 _"I, Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm hereby legitimize my three bastard children with Blysse of House Black._

 _From this day until their last days, they are Alysara Baratheon, Amara Baratheon, and Ashara Baratheon, daughters of King Robert Baratheon I, Protector of the Realm."_

Amara's mind took a while to understand the letter. Too shocked to respond, she wet mute. Oberyn looked at the cell once more, his eyes wandering for signs of the other bastard girl.

"Where is the other one?" He hissed. Ashara smiled at him cheekily, as if enjoying his anger. What a sadist.

"She's went off on her own, I'm afraid." Her tone was mocking. Amara could tell.

"Who gave you this letter?" Amara was shaking. Robert Baratheon was the current king of Westeros. She didn't want this.

"It's quite a long story," her new sister said, "I wouldn't want to bore you now, would I, dear sister?"

Amara perked up. She would get her answers one way or the other.

"Prince Oberyn, would you stay?" Amara asked the man. He nodded, anger marring his rather warm features.

"There should be a very good reason for your visit, lady Ashara." His tone was rather cold, but his eyes told Amara another story. They were full of fury and fire.

And as Ashara recounted the story of how she came to arrive in Dorne, her companion, the man was long forgotten.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm really scared but thrilled to be posting this, seeing as I haven't written anything in months. It's also my first time writing GoT fanfic so I apologize if some things seem off or anything. Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome, so feel free to review._


	2. Ashara I

_A/N: Here is the second chapter, please be patient guys. Thank you so much for faving and following! If you have any questions or comments, leave them down below. It will help me improve this fic. Happy reading!_

* * *

 _ **Ashara I**_

The night finally passed. Ashara woke up next to the stranger in her cell. For a second, she had to remember how that came to be and recalled. Of course.

The man hadn't stirred. But her arrival in Dorne certainly stirred up her sister. From what she knew, Amara was a rather soft looking girl in the wrong clothing. But Ashara wouldn't underestimate her. She grew up in Dorne after all, she would know more than she let on.

"When are they letting us out?" The man with her asked.

"Not too long from now, I suppose. Are you getting impatient now?" Ashara mocked.

"I'm never impatient. I only know it's due time they let us out." The man whispered.

"Always the same with you, isn't it?" Ashara queried. "You always have to win, don't you, Orys?"

The man stayed quiet.

Time went slow for both of them, until one servant came with food. Ashara quickly took her share, not waiting for the man. Another several hours passed, Ashara was getting impatient, ironic since she had been berating her companion about it earlier.

While she was deep in her thoughts, Amara, her sister came. She looked tired, perhaps from weight of it all. She stood close to the bars of the cells.

"Prince Oberyn will release you, as he promised, but there are terms." Amara declared.

"Terms?" Ashara gritted her teeth, she was a noblewoman, daughter of the whoremonger king, even that could have some leverage over Dorne. She should never have to face the punishments.

"They're actually very simple. A trial by combat. For you." Ashara raised her brow.

"They're giving me another chance to kill one more Dornishman?" The woman in the cell laughed.

"Oh no, this will not end in death for anyone." Amara paused. "However, this is where it gets interesting, sister. You can only be declared free if you make your opponent submit. The other intricacies of the event will be explained to you just before the trial begins."

"And how would I make them submit?" Amara laughed this time.

"Now it would be biased if I told you. But a reminder, dear sister, this is a game of desperation. How you plan on making someone desperate is entirely up to you." With that, Amara left the dungeons, and Ashara was yet again stuck with the man.

"How would you go about it, hmm?" Ashara asked Orys.

"Unsure as of yet, I'm sure I'll come up with something." He said.

Ashara doesn't come up with a reply and spends the rest of the time mute until she was exhausted doing nothing.

* * *

Guards seized her and Orys, Ashara didn't understand why. Had her sister lied? They led Orys and her away from the dungeons and to a battleground. Her sister had worn typical Dornish attire, her dress exposing plenty of skin. The Martell Princes were present as well, as were the bastards and trueborn children.

"By any means, the murder of several guards would be labelled treason, and grounds for execution." Doran Martell announced. "However, today is a special case, as the person who accounts for these crimes is a recognized daughter of King Robert Baratheon." Whispers across the arena drifted to Amara's ears. They looked at her too. Comparing her to the woman down below. But they'd disregarded the man with her, assuming him to be her underling.

"Therefore, with my power, I will allow the princess this mercy. A trial by combat. She will face a champion of my choosing, however this will not necessarily end in death. This trial will require only one rule. Make your opponent submit. How you choose to do that is up to you. The circle will also determine that. Stepping out of it, means you've taken a loss. That is all." The Dornish prince stopped talking to present Obara Sand. The rough looking woman stepped down to the battleground. Murderous intent very clear in her eyes. Ashara knew of Prince Oberyn's quick temper. She had no doubt Obara had taken such from her father. Giving herself a little smile, she looked to Orys. He'd look out for her if anything went wrong.

Ashara had chosen her weapon, a spear. The rules allowed her to choose whatever weapon, she'd considered going without any, just for laughs but freedom was on the line. Obara would have to learn her place. Ashara walked to the circle for battle. It had been explained earlier by the Martell prince that if she overstepped, it would mean her freedom was lost.

The woman looked at her in distaste. She too, had picked up a spear. Seems like great minds think alike. Ashara's eyes quickly made work of the situation, but before further assessments could be made for Obara, the latter already charged, clearly going for the kill, as she pointed the blade to the other woman's middle.

"Play nice, will you?" Ashara's eyes filled with mirth. Obara grew enraged as she had suspected. The woman had tried to disarm her with plenty of blows, she knew her opponent wouldn't last trying to defend the flurry of blows from all directions. It would only be soon enough that she surrendered. As per Obara's calculations, Ashara's spear clattered out of the circle they were in. Obara smirked, oh she wouldn't last at all. As the brute-looking woman looked to her opponent, she saw no hint of fear. Obara had disarmed her now. Why wasn't she afraid?

Kicking the woman's stomach, she towered over her. Spear close to the neck. One wrong move and her throat would suffer.

"Submit." Obara ordered. Ashara doesn't reply but instead took the spear and knocked it up, hitting Obara's jaw. Her arrogance had let her forget her opponent had hands. Ashara knew what she had to do. She tossed the spear out of the circle. It was to even the playing level. Her eyes return to Obara who looked at her like she was simple-minded. Making quick work of her new advantage, she slid out between Obara's feet to the center of the circle. Bewildered, Obara looked behind but it was too late, Ashara gave her a kick so strong she felt pushed away.

Obara Sand's feet were only a few inches from the circle as the blow had allowed. And yet, it was all that it took for her to lose. Ashara Baratheon had won.


	3. Amara II

_A/N: Here's chapter three. Enjoy! I'm considering some pairings now but since I've only written nine chapters it will be a while until I've decided. Please R &R!_

* * *

 _ **Amara II**_

The single kick that Ashara had delivered was enough to send Obara tumbling out of the circle to regain her balance. The outcome certainly wasn't the one she expected. Nor did anyone really, except perhaps Orys. The dark-haired Dornish girl finally came to know his name as she accompanied him while Obara and her sister battled.

"Of course, she'd go for the easy way out." Orys laughed as Obara had toppled away from the circle.

"You came to know this, how?" Amara queried.

"I've seen her fight. She's the finisher. She'd rather let her enemies destroy themselves and only then when she's sure they're vulnerable, she delivers the killing blow." Orys explained. From what little she knew, Ashara was rather different from her. Amara would be the type to charge and start the fight, while her sister would prefer the subtler approach. It was the reason Obara had lost.

"How long have you known her?" Her unending need to know all came once more, she couldn't stay still until all of the questions she had were answered.

"Three years. We met in Braavos after a skirmish with a barmaid went wrong." Orys doesn't say more. He wouldn't need to, the pieces would soon come to play.

"And where is Alysara? Why isn't she here with Ashara?"

"She's not that far off. She had to go to King's Landing." At this bit of information, Amara perked up. That would mean business with the King. Her damned father.

Amara doesn't question Orys further. She had to look for her sister. And by the Gods, Ashara had run to Orys.

"We're free, Orys. Isn't that magnificent?" Ashara had smiled widely.

"Then we have to leave." Orys looked at Amara, as if she'd divulge their secrets.

"By the law, no one can stop you. You're free men, after all." Amara had shrugged.

"I need to stay here, for the time being. Amara must know everything." Orys scoffed but didn't comment.

"I'll give you provisions and a horse. It is the least I could do." Amara had offered. It wouldn't be an issue for her to give him little help for his journey.

"I'd appreciate that." Orys commented.

* * *

Orys and her sister had joined them for the supper, it had been a tense affair, with Obara neary ready to rip out Ashara Baratheon's face. Her father, not liking the uncomfortable air around them decided for a toast. And after that, the tension dissipated only little.

The green-eyed Orys was set to travel on the morrow, when everything would be prepared for him. Despite his protests, he couldn't say no to Ashara. A few hours wouldn't matter as much if he hurried to King's Landing. Besides, he'd only been in Dorne for less than a fortnight. Much shorter than anticipated.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Ashara prepare for sleep. She had dreams, dreams unlike anything. Orys never asked her what she understood of them as it would only give him an unnecessary headache. As he prepared to sleep as well, Ashara asked him a question.

"Do you think it was wise telling her Alysara was in King's Landing?"

"Of course. It would deter her from asking further questions." He had a point. He always did.

"When I leave on the morrow, I want you to be safe. Convince Amara to go with you soon. Don't wait for longer than a fortnight. There is a reason why Robert Baratheon would suddenly consider you his heirs." Orys spoke.

"Well then, good night, Orys." Just like that, Ashara retired. Tomorrow would be yet another day.

* * *

Amara woke up as per summons of prince Oberyn. She'd worn proper attire to meet her. Ellaria understood that Oberyn had an appetite thus threatening the grey-eyed girl to back off. She'd told the younger woman to quit pursuing her Oberyn. But Amara had never pursued the prince. He was more of a father to her than a potential lover. Nonetheless, the paramour had given her the warning. Knowing her, if she so much as stepped on any lines or crossed any boundaries, Ellaria would poison everything. So she just had to be the obedient little girl Ellaria referred her as. She was living only because of Oberyn's kindess after all. She would give Ellaria Sand the respect for prince Oberyn.

"Amara, a word in private, mayhaps?" The prince wasn't asking. But rather the notion was for Ellaria. With slight hesitation, the older woman left his solar, closing the door as she left. Oberyn sat down on one of the cushioned chairs and ordered her to sit across him.

"I'll have to make up for that soon," He chuckled as Ellaria gave him a glare.

"I'm certain you should, my prince. She thinks terribly of me as it is." She agreed, letting prince Oberyn finally know the extent of Ellaria's hatred of her.

"Do elaborate so, princess." He'd called her princess, as he should. It was her true title after all.

"She thinks I would have the gall to seduce you and take you for myself." She smiled when he'd laughed.

"You wouldn't have, princess. From what I gather, your father wants you to travel to King's Landing with your sister. And she is here, there would be no reason for you to stay any longer." He explained, turning a little serious.

"Ah, I see. But I'd love to stay. Dorne has become my home for the past eight years. You've taught me so much." She confessed, she'd give him her life, if it came to it.

"I promised you long ago, no one would hurt you as long as I'm here. You are my child in all but name, Amara." She said nothing after that. Prince Oberyn stood up and held his hand to her. She took it gracefully. He put his hands atop her shoulders.

"Dorne will always be your home, child." And he embraced her tightly. He would miss Amara. She was like one of his Sand Snakes, his beautiful and destructive daughters.

"Thank you, my prince." She whispered. She would be forever grateful.

"Be safe out there." Oberyn released her from the embrace, smiling at her. She'd have a special place in his heart for being another daughter he had in all but blood.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews keep me aliiiiive!_


	4. Ashara II

_A/N: Here is chapter 4! I hope you guys like it, we'll be getting to the next part of the story in the following chapters, just hang on for a little longer! Read and review please!_

* * *

 ** _Ashara II_**

Orys left for King's Landing a few days ago. It was better that way. Ashara would avoid talking about him until she convinced her sister to leave with her. It was relatively simple to get on her sister's good side. And it also helped that the Sand Snakes kept their distance. Her sister spent the next couple of days saying goodbye. As she investigated, her sister also spent this time to procure all sorts of poisons and recipes for brewing it.

After her second day observing her sister, she was caught. Trailing after her to see what she was up to, her sister knew. While her sister didn't turn to face her, she spoke.

"I thought you were all about subtlety, sister." And then she turned. Bearing a sickeningly sweet smile and another few bottles.

"From what you told me, death is the price for those without gold in Lys?" Ashara nodded. "Dorne loves poisons too." Her sister continued.

"And they both share the same appetite, it seems." Ashara regained her composure. Feeling the need to justify her spying, she continued. "I followed you here after seeing those, I might need some. I wouldn't want to impose by trying to share." Amara's laughed twinkled her ears.

"If there's one thing we have in common, it's that we don't like sharing." Ashara gave her a knowing smile.

Amara hummed, paying the merchant coins for the poisons. "We leave on the morrow, sister. You should be prepared." Ashara told her. Amara said nothing as they walked back to the Old Palace.

* * *

The morning that followed yesterday's events was tense and somber. Ashara had given Amara time to say her final goodbyes and to offer her respects. The younger prince gave them a small escort party of five guards to King's Landing for protection as well, Ashara did not mind, but she was wary. After all, she did kill guards nearly a fortnight ago. They also had a small trunk with Amara's possessions, weapons, and poison. Their companions would be in charge of bringing those when they arrived in the capital.

"Safe travels, princesses." As she and Amara stood in front of the princes.

"Thank you for your hospitality, prince Doran and prince Oberyn." Ashara did a curtsy. She mastered everything in Lys, after all. Desires of the flesh, performing and putting on a show, as well as subtlety and blending in. She learned all that by herself.

Amara mounted her horse first. Of course she would be capable of travelling without a wheelhouse. However, Ashara travelled with one long time ago, she was a performer before becoming a whore. The performing group had been her only true family before she learned the truth from Alysara. She'd long been a noblewoman, a princess but she only knew three years ago all because of their mad mother.

She was told that having the three of them in her belly made her mad and delirious, explaining the separation. Once she gave birth, she sought Robert after telling him of her noble status. Robert declined the first time but after she manipulated him to into thinking that the Lannisters were plotting by making him a puppet king. He wouldn't settle becoming a puppet king, so he relented. He legitimized his three bastard daughters instead of looking for sons because it would only upset his younger son, Joffrey.

Ashara mounted her horse then, and they sped off, until Sunspear was a mere dot to their eyes. She knew Amara held that place in high regard, she grew up there. There was no doubt in her that her sister would come running to Dorne if given the chance.

* * *

They travel by land for the first day, since there was no direct trip to Storm's End, they must first pass through Tyrosh from Sunspear before crossing the sea for Storm's End. Then from there they will go to the Bronze Gate, pass through Wendwater and the Kingswood before reaching King's Landing.

The first few days were hectic of course, travelling with an addition had its perks but they seem to know better. She hated feeling less than them. Ashara confronted them one night.

"The route has been finalized, yes? If so, why are we even arguing?" Ashara set down her utensils and faced the men.

"It is not the case, princess. The journey would just be too a little too perilous if we are not careful." One man confessed, his name was Symon. She knew this when he was talking to her sister some odd day ago.

"Oh fine, we'll slow down a bit and be cautious. I would've preferred if the prince didn't insist on you coming but he did. I'll have no choice." Ashara sighed dismissively. Men. Always so fickle and grumbly.

Her sister, seated across her wouldn't have any of it. "Listen you weaklings, I do not care what is too dangerous for you. If we do not get to King's Landing in time, all of us will suffer. Do you hear me?" Her voice would be enough to command an army.

"Of course, princess, our apologies." Another man named Arron lowered his head as he uttered. Amara tutted but said nothing more, instead choosing to continue eating.

The following days to Tyrosh was uneventful but they went rather fast. Ashara took the liberty of teacher her sister some dialects. They needed it for planning. The West was notorious for only using the Common Tongue. They wouldn't have the patience to try and decipher any of the conversations with her sisters without earning any suspicious looks.

They stopped by Tyrosh so that the ship's captain could regenerate his supplies and set off for Storm's End. The next fortnight would mean the next moon. They had to be faster than that. But the journey slowed considerably. The men thanked the gods while Ashara grumbled and complained. Her sister wasn't doing too well either. The woman was constantly on the edge but never reaching the end.

Of course she tried consoling her, but that seemed to make her even angrier. She settled for playing with her dagger, stabbing it on one of the tables in the cabin. Whenever she surprised anyone, she would laugh mockingly. She was acting like a child, it seemed.

That became her behavior for the next few days at sea. Ashara of course continued to teach her Low Valyrian, each from the different cities. It would be easier to communicate this way, as to not cause problems if their father presented them in court. Hopefully, only her other sister Alysara would have to face the thousands in King's Landing.

* * *

 _A/N: Suggestions are welcome, please leave them down below!_


	5. Alysara I

_A/N: Chapter 5 is here! Once they get to Winterfell it's where the real drama begins, so stay tuned!_

* * *

 ** _Alysara I_**

 **KING'S** **LANDING**

Leaving her sisters in Dorne proved to be the wrong decision. King's Landing smelled of utter shit, reflecting the people that lived in it. Alysara wrinkled her nose in disgust as she passed by the streets of Flea Bottom. Gods, this place was a shitpile filled with liars and traitors. She would have to be one as well. She nearly pushed a man who was too close to her. He looked at her as if she was prey. But the truth is, she was the predator. And the only thing he was is a dumb twat.

She made quick work of heading to the Red Keep. Of course she saw them all staring as she marched up the steps to the grandest shitpile of them all, the Bloody Red Keep. The guards of course tried blocking her path until she handed them the letter sent by her father. She could barely considered him as such, after all, he was never present in her life. But nonetheless, his seed made it to her mother's cunt, she couldn't do anything about that. She couldn't lie being envious of the royal children, after all, they had everything set out for them, hell she'd take their place even if it meant marrying some lord nearly twice her age. She'll just kill him and make it look like a pretty accident.

Her possessions stayed behind at an inn she was staying in. If anything happened, she could always escape to that place. It had been there for a while now, even before she and her sister travelled for Dorne. Every moon or so, she'd pay the innkeeper some gold to keep his mouth shut and to keep her belongings around.

The gold cloaks escorted her to the entrance of the Keep after declaring to be the King's daughter. They led her through a series of halls. Her eyes darted here and there to remember where she passed in case something went amiss. The men stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"What is it, ya bloody shits?" So that's where she got her potty mouth.

"Your grace, this woman is claiming to be a legitimate child of yours." A gold cloak told him through the door.

"Well, open the door already, fuckwit." Robert Baratheon's voice bellowed from inside. Another guard, shakily opened the door, as if afraid of the man inside. Honestly, these guards were half-wits.

"By any chance, do you twats still have cocks?" She pushed the guard and opened the door herself.

"My, you got quite a potty mouth..." He trailed off, seeing one of his daughters in the flesh.

"Ashara," she quickly lied. Looking at her father, he grew and grew bigger every year, sporting an even longer beard. Nothing like the stories about him that she heard, which described him as a woman's wet dream with his bright, piercing eyes and muscled body as if the gods carved him up themselves.

Her father had laughed out loud, "If anyone's looking for proof you're mine, you just have to talk." She smiled lightly at that. Then looked behind her father.

"Leave us." He ordered the men and they all left accordingly, closing the door as they did.

"Nice whore you got there, father." Her eyes raked over the woman's form. Nothing special.

"By the gods, you look like my Lyanna." He said as he embraced her.

"I'd imagine I'd be one of your children if she lived." Alysara told him as she removed herself from his embrace. The whore looked at her and and father as if waiting for a cue to leave.

Alysara tossed her a coin. "Good job, whore, off you go, now." She needed no other ears in the room. The whore passed by the other entry point.

"You know I wasn't done with her." Her father rose his tone in anger. Alysara shrugged. "You can get another one later, father. I thought we were to talk when I got here." She argued. His cock seemed to rule his head these days. Probably why the Seven Kingdoms have gone to shit.

"Yes, yes, of course. Jon Arryn has informed me of something about the legitimacy of my children. I knew that the Lannister bitch wouldn't go near me again, after I callled her Lyanna on the bedding night." He paused, his voice lowering and tone becoming serious as he progressed. "I conspired with your mother, but you know that bit already. Those childen aren't mine, sad to say, I happened to like Myrcella and Tommen."

"So this is why we became legitimized?" She asked.

"Yes,—" Alysara cut him off. "Someone's listening." Her eyes darted, the door by them was locked. That means the eavesdropper was by the other door. Her father looked confused but said nothing as he observed. There she was, listening intently. Alysara's hand quickly gripped her dagger and ran toward the whore. She covered the bitch's mouth and slit her throat, letting blood spill freely on the floor. Right now, she didn't care about the mess, only of the possible information that could've been passed from ear to ear if she didn't notice something off.

"It's clear, father. They even have whores as spies, they must be truly desperate to hide the truth." Alysara paused. Her father now looked alarmed, as if he did not even drink a drop of Dornish Red. "You were saying?"

"Your mother was a part of the North once, her family, I mean." Her father's eyes darted here and there as well, another thing she picked up of him, it seems. "Her family was exiled and lost to history until recently, she had my Lyanna's eyes, I swear to the gods. It was probably because of that that I fucked her."

"She was also a whore, father," she deadpanned. This Lyanna bitch was getting on her nerves and she was fucking dead.

"Anyway, when your mother came to me in the battlefield, I pretended she was a whore and I invited her to my tent. She told me she was had three children with me and that I needed to legitimize you lot. I refused to give her the letter, but I made them." He heaved but kept talking, her poor fat father, he was better when he as in battle. Now all he did was fuck whores and drown in wine. She would call him a disgrace but at least he still had a semblance of a plan.

"I left my wife whenever she was at the birthing bed. I would use it as an excuse to hunt. By the time she gave birth to Myrcella, I knew something was not right. I was drunk yes, but I wasn't soft in the head, I knew she wasn't mine." He continued. "That's when I sent for your mother. I gave her the letter. She showed me Amara when she got here and I instructed her to send her to Dorne. The Martells will foster her there without knowing of her true identity." He stopped, collecting his thoughts. Alysara couldn't blame the poor man, war changed people. And it is usually for the worse.

Just as her father was going to continue with his talk, there was a knock on the door. It startled both of them, Alysara readied herself but she heard the voice.

"Husband? Are you there? There are some matters we must discuss." The word husband was enough to confirm. The woman on the other side of the door was none other than the queen Cersei Lannister.

* * *

 _A/N: If you have suggestions on improvements to be made, please do not hesitate to comment down below! See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
